


Training and Desires

by BanefulQueen



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Possessive Behavior, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Training, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanefulQueen/pseuds/BanefulQueen
Summary: Having a bad encounter with Bull left her injured. Cullen takes it upon himself to train her properly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: The Eva in this is much, much older and has no ties with "The Tiny Inquisitor" story. I'm just in love with character I created and the name itself. Enjoy!

_This is probably not my best idea._ Eva braced herself as best she could but knew in her mind it was futile. She knew that she had to train but really didn't put much thought into choosing an appropriate partner. A slight tremor ran through her body as Bull raised his shield in front of him. His determined eyes were locked directly onto hers, which didn't make her feel any better.

"Begin."

She didn't hear Cassandra's start and only saw Bull charging at her full speed. Her face nearly matched her snow-white hair as she readied herself best she could. Bull came crashing into her shield with his own, swinging it so that her shield went flying from her grasp and her body met the other end of Bull's shield. An excruciating scream tore through her throat as her body was flung against the stone wall by the sparring dummies. Eva hit the wall hard, she was pretty sure she broke something as the toppled downward to the ground.

"MAKER BULL, I DIDN'T SAY FOR YOU TO KILL HER!" Cassandra screamed at the Qunari who was now at Eva's side. He cradled her head in his large hands, looking for signs that she was breathing. Relief wash over him as he saw her breast moving, struggling as she may, but she was still alive at least. He knew Cassandra would have his balls for breakfast if he killed the elf.

"Boss, hey boss you okay?" Bull asked as his large thumb brushed over her pink lips. He frowned a bit as he wiped away some blood that had formed at the side of her mouth. "Seeker I think she's gonna need a potion…Or maybe Solas." Bull rose from his spot, gathering the limp figure in his arms. She was unconscious. He had to remind himself to hold back his strength, though he really thought she could take half a power hit from him. He turned to see Cassandra pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. A habit she probably mirrored from the Commander.

"Bring her to Solas at once. We can't waste what potions we have till her next mission." Cassandra said she went to work on placing the shields they had used away.

"Right… Waste," Bull retorted as he turned away from the woman. He didn't hear the snarky remark she shot back and honestly, he didn't care. He made his way up the stairs, getting a few looks as he pulled the woman closer against his chest. People were staring at the two of them. Just what he needed. The idiot nobles of Skyhold thinking he attacked the woman on purpose.

"Makers balls, what the hell happened, Tiny?" Varric asked as he looked at the two of them. When it was clear Bull wasn't going to answer with everyone staring, Varric chose the next best thing. Follow them. They appeared in the round room where Solas had been looming over the desk, his hands shuffling through various papers and scripts.

"Uh, hey Solas." Bull said as he placed Eva down on the long sofa. "We had an accident, can you look at Eva for me?" He turned to meet Solas gaze, whose eyes were wide from the sight of the other elf.

"An accident?"

"Training exercise," Bull admitted. Varric put the pieces together and frowned with disappointment.

"Did she really think she could go against you, Tiny?" He asked.

"In her defense I said I would tone it down and only hit at half power. Apparently, that was too much."

"No shit." Varric snorted.

"Would you both please mind giving me time with her? I can't have distractions now." That was a lie. He didn't want them chatting mindlessly around him. He would much rather work in peace. They both nodded awkwardly and took their leave. He squatted next to the figure, his hands going to work immediately. He pressed onto various parts of her body, ensuring nothing was broken. He frowned when he came across the blood in her mouth. With delicate movements he pushed his index finger against her bottom lip, drawing it downward a bit to get a better look. _She just bit her cheek. Good, nothing serious._ She had a clean bill of health aside from the soreness she would feel from the training practice with Bull. At least he could lessen that. His hands began to glow a soft sky blue as he held it over her chest. His magic radiated through her body, pulsing with life as it sank into her muscles. He could feel the beat of her heart just beneath his palms.

Eva twitched slightly at the sensation, groaning a bit as her consciousness was starting to take over. Oh maker, she hurt. And what was taste? Was there blood in her mouth? Her eyelids slowly cracked open, squinting as she took in her surroundings.

"Welcome back." The voice was warm and gentle and close to her. Eva shifted a bit and saw Solas crouched beside her. He offered her a small smile as his cold blue eyes observed her.

"What in the Maker happened?" Her voice was raspy as she tried to sit up. Solas placed an arm over her shoulder and held her down, shaking his head.

"Don't rush, you are hurt but you will live." His voice was soft and reassuring. "Though honestly, why did you partner with Iron Bull?" He asked as voice shifted into a serious, lecture like tone.

"I thought going against someone bigger than me would provide better defense in the future." Her hand delicately rubbed her eyes. She felt the oncoming of a headache. "I can feel you inside me." She said without thinking. It only took a few seconds before her eyes widen, her pale cheeks were stained with red. "I—uh, I mean I can feel your magic." She practically stuttered out her words and was rewarded with a rare laugh. She rarely saw Solas laughing, and to have him smiling was another rarity. He always seemed so stern or sad…

"Yes, I wanted to help your muscles before you woke." The corner of her lips tugged upwards into a large grin, as she nodded her thanks to the elf. He of course had brushed it off as if it were no huge deal. Though honestly, she probably would feel worse if Solas hadn't provided some aid to her muscles. Their attention now focused on the papers he was going through. She was always curious about anything he could discover about elven history. She could listen for hours about his stories of the fade. An interruption caught them both off guard as the wooden door that lead from outside swung open and Cullen stepped through. His eye scanning the room and only stopped when his moldering gaze fell on Eva.

"Hello Commander," she said briskly. "What brings you here?" Eva tilted her head a bit to the right as she watched the man in armor approach the two of them. He always had a serious look… Almost as if he was angry.

"I received news you were injured in sparring practice." He grumbled out.

"Ah, … I was. Solas patched me up though! Good as new!" She winced a bit when she tried to give him a thumb up, earning her a disapproving look from the Commander.

"You need rest." It wasn't a question or a request. It was a demand. There was a small squeak that escaped her throat as she felt his hands on her frame. Cullen had plucked the elf up with no effort as he cradled her frame against his broad chest. He nodded to Solas who only stepped aside, though you could clearly see the annoyed look the man had as he watched the Commander and Eva go.

"I can walk myself!" Eva growled out, smacking a hand against his armor but only to wince at the metal. Cullen had rolled his eyes at her action and continued down the great hall. Suddenly Eva felt the eyes of everyone on them. The nobles whispering as their gaze followed the two. "You're making a big deal out of nothing, Commander." She tried again but he still wouldn't put her down. With much skill he able to open the chamber door and kick it close behind them. Eva sighed. At least no one was watching now?

"You're a foolish woman." Cullen snapped as took the last step from the stairs up. He looked down to a shocked expression, seeing she was about to say something he quickly continued. "Did it occur to you that you could have been seriously injured? Bull has no control over himself!" Eva quickly shut her mouth as her green hues narrowed. He made his way to her bed and gently placed her against the mattress.

"I thought I could-."

"You thought wrong. I am YOUR COMMANDER. If you should be getting training with anyone it should be ME." He snapped back, his tone was annoyed at most. He locked eyes with her as she tried to stare him down. When she noticed he would not falter in their staring contest she looked away as a blush crept to her cheeks.

"My apologies," she muttered out sourly. Honestly, she was always felt like he was lecturing her about something. Cullen felt his eye twitch as bent downward so he was face to face with her. Eva's gaze went wide as she attempted to create space between them, but was stopped in her movements. Cullen's hand gripped her chin and held her in place.

"You're going to be training with me for now on… I won't be easy, oh no. I'll exhaust you in body, mind, and soul. But I won't kill you." Eva remained still as stone as her green hues widen a bit more. She could practically feel his breath against her skin, causing her accursed blush to deepen and spread. "Besides, if anyone should bang you around it should be me." A smirk lined his lips as he kept her gaze with his as he brought his face just inches from hers. He could hear her breath hitch as he rolled his tongue just along the edge of her lower lip, gathering up some of the blood that had remained.

"You're such a freak..." Eva said with an exasperated voice.

"My lady, you have NO idea…" Cullen grinned as he released her chin, standing up right once more. "We start in two days' time at dawn."

"Dawn?! You can't be serious!"

"I assure you I am. I won't have you suffering from heat stroke."

"What exactly are we going to be doing?"

"You'll see." That was all Cullen said before he turned and left her with a bewildered look on her face. When she heard the door click from the bottom of the stairs she threw herself back onto her bed. That man was insufferable! He was always either cocky with her or a flat-out arse!

With a long sigh she brought her hand to touch the spot that he licked. She could barely taste the blood in her mouth anymore, but that didn't matter. He licked her. He licked her blood. Her lip! With a groan her hands flew over her burning cheeks. He was the only person that ever got that close to her personal space- The only person that ever- No! She shook her head with determination. She wouldn't let him get to her like that. Maker, she hoped these two days went by slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

She could sense him everywhere. His masculine scent penetrated the air around her as his energy engulfed her. Eva's knees practically gave way when he began to circle her slowly. There was a look in his eye that she had never seen before.

"Are you ready?" His voice seemed unusually tense to her.

She nodded, uncertain if she was ready to challenge the Commander. Even if it was practice training, he was much more skilled than she was when it came to hand to hand combat. Cullen didn't wait. As soon as she had given the 'okay' he charged her. He came quick, swinging a wooden sword in her direction. Eva had yelped and nearly dodged the attack, scrambling backwards as she brought her weapon up in defense. _He's so fast!_ Faster than any man should be. He moved again, this time side stepping her and swinging at her knees from behind. Eva jumped to the side again, she was mostly playing defense against him as he struck blow after blow. There was a burning in her muscles, alerting her that she was getting tired.

_There._ Cullen had left himself open as he positioned his footing. Eva took the opportunity and lunged at him from behind. With sword in one hand, she tackled him from behind, putting all her weight into trying to knock him down while her wooden sword held against his throat.

"Yield!" She said breathlessly.

There was a dark chuckle that rumbled through the Commander. In one swift motion he locked his arms behind him as he gripped Eva. Before she knew it, she was flying forward as Cullen had whipped her forward off of his back. A scream tore through her as she landed hard against her back, followed by a gasp as air kicked from her lungs. She went to roll but was stopped as Cullen leaped onto her form. One had pinned both her wrists above her head as his hips locked hers into the ground. There was a smirk on Cullen's lips as he lowered his head to hers. His nose gingerly brushed against hers as he moved to the side of her head, lowering his lips to her ears.

"Yield," he growled, causing a shiver to erupt down her spine. Eva's breathing was ragged as Cullen kept his position atop her. Nodding slightly, she accepted her defeat. Cullen hummed with approval as he brought his gaze back to her, his nose gingerly brushing against her own. His smirk grew more so, if possible, as he took notice to Eva's flushed expression. It was so easy to get under her skin that he made it a daily game of his. He loved to rattle her nerves, keep her on edge at all hours of the day.

"My, my, are you embarrassed Inquisitor?" He purred out as his nose brushed back and forth against hers, causing Eva to squirm underneath him. She began to panic when she felt something hard pressing into her inner thigh. She closed her eyes tight as she could no longer keep his gaze.

  
  
  
"Not at all." She breathed out as calmly as she could. Her answer was met with a sarcastic snort. How could she not be embarrassed? This was the first time she was in this position with a man. She was more ashamed that her want for the Commander seemed to grow daily. Especially since he could be such a- what did Sera call it? A prick? Yes, he was such a prick to her sometimes. He was a prick all the time, but that was beside the point.

A sudden pressure on her lips snapped her out of her thoughts. Eva's eyes flew open and to her surprise she found Cullen kissing her. He took advantage of her gasp as his tongue slid into the warmth of her mouth. He was ruthless in his kiss, biting her lower lip and exploring every inch of her delicious mouth. He wanted her. Maker how he wanted her. He wanted to corrupt every inch of this fucking mage. Cullen growled out as he pressed his lower half into her most treasured area, earning himself a moan from Eva.

Eva was a mess. She didn't know what to do… Let alone if she wanted this. No, it was happening too fast. Just as she was about to protest he pushed into her lower half, and she moaned. What was that feeling? Maker it felt good. He broke the kiss and moved along her jaw, trailing rough kisses down against her neck. He released her pinned hands as his own hands went to work on her shirt, popping each button open with eagerness. He needed to get a view of that deliciously plump chest of hers. He felt her hands grip his shoulders, her body was trembling under his and it only added to his pleasure. He practically tore the shirt from her as he went to work on her breast band, his hands slipping into the cloth to find his reward.

"Mm!" Eva couldn't help the moan that escaped from her. She shut her eyes again, her embarrassment returning tenfold as Cullen took her breast into his mouth. His tongue trailed along her nipple as he added tender bites between his sucking. There was a heat that started growing in her lower abdomen. It felt like every inch of her was on fire, and it only amplified at his touch. Cullen switched between breasts, groaning as he rubbed against her once more.

"Eva…" His voice was lust filled and dark. "Look at me when I touch you. That's an order." He snapped out as he tweaked her nipple. Eva gasped and her hues flew open, her green eyes meeting his honey colored ones. His stare was unnerving as he went back to fondling her bosom, never once did he look away from her.

"I'm taking what's rightfully mine." He growled out as he made his way down her stomach.

"Wh-What?" Finally finding her voice, Eva tried to push herself up but was shoved back down once more.

"No one else can have you." Cullen murmured against her skin, licking at her bellybutton. His hands went to work on her breeches, unlacing them slowly. He was a jealous man and a possessive one at that.

  
  
"I see the way the others look at you," his voice darkened as he shifted his position on her. His hands tore her breeches straight from her, giving him a wonderful view of her smalls. He lowered himself once more, placing tender kisses along her lower abdomen, trailing down till he was on her hips. He wanted every inch of her corrupted by his touch.

"And how you look at them." He added as nipped at her inner thigh. Eva yelped, her hips bucking slightly at the sensation.

"What are you talking about?" It felt like she was feeling all her emotions at once. Desire, confusion, anger, embarrassment, right back to desire. She tried to close her legs but they were pried open by his iron grip. Cullen rotated kisses between each inner thigh, added by small suckles against her skin. There was a heat that had been growing inside her since he took her down, and at this moment it felt as if it was going to burst inside her, setting every part of her on fire.

"What if someone sees?" She asked breathlessly, her body squirming under his skillful touch. He bit into her delicate skin, earning him a small moan. He honestly didn't think anyone would dare to approach them, even if they were out at this hour.

"Cullen," Eva mumbled out softly.

"Commander to you."

"Hah-," She groaned out and corrected herself. "Commander I need- I want. Ngh."

He smirked again, bringing his attention to the small cloth that acted as a barrier against him. In one swift motion he tore the cloth away from her, not caring if the thing fell into pieces. His pupils were dilated as he took in the sight of her sweet, plump, and alluring cunt.

She could feel the heat of his breath against her causing her to shiver. His tongue stroked her in one firm motion, rewarding him with a half scream half moan from Eva. Her fingers curled into his golden locks as he continued his motions, circling around her clit and drawing his tongue back down to her entrance. He wanted to taste every inch of her. Meanwhile, she felt like a hot mess. She was panting, her face was flushed, and she felt like she was going to burst.

"Cu—Commander. Please." She moaned out in a desperate tone, her hips meeting his strokes as she bucked into his face.

"Yes, that's it. Give yourself to me and only me." He mummed against her lips as a digit slipped into her hot entrance. His eyes rolled when he felt how tight she was, and Maker she was fucking soaked. He began to pump his finger in and out, curling just slightly when he drew out. Eva's body was rigid as she pressed his face harder against her. His tongue now focused solely on her pearl as he added another digit to her entrance.

"Hah—hah," she panted as her hips met every thrust of his hand. She was so fucking close, but to what? She had no idea but knew she needed to do something about this heat. It felt like was she was boiling over now. Cullen then pressed hard onto her clit, nipping at her peal just slightly. It was all Eva needed. She came undone as her walls tightened around his fingers and her back arched beautifully off the ground. She screamed his name as a wave of pleasure surged through every fiber of her being. Cullen continued pumping his fingers in and out of her with eagerness as his mouth lowered to her entrance, lapping everything she had to offer him.

After what seemed like an eternity she finally stilled. Her chest rising and falling as she tried to regain some control over her breathing. She had no idea what just happened, but it felt amazing and left her feeling like a limp noodle. Looking down she was met with lustful stare from the Commander. He was still hovering between her legs as that sinful smirk came to his lips.

"You're utterly delicious, my lady." She blushed. He moved from her legs to hover over her once more as his lips found hers in a searing kiss. He tasted slightly tangy as he kissed her roughly. Was that what she tasted like? Cullen shifted his position again but never once broke his kiss with her. It was only when she felt something press against her entrance that made her gasp in surprise.

"I'm going to fuck you, I'm going to seed you, and I'm going to make you mine." He growled against her lips, giving her no warning as he pushed himself through her folds and didn't stop till he was hilted to the top.  
  
\----

Eva shot up quickly from her bed, untangling herself from the sheets that wrapped around her figure. Her breathing was hard as she brought a hand to her face, wiping away the sweat that had formed. Was all that a dream? It felt so real... Her body was shaking slightly as she released a puff of air, allowing herself to fall back against her pillows. Makers breath, what the hell was with that dream!? She hadn't even started her training with the Commander yet. Her hues narrowed at she stared at the ceiling. There was NO WAY she harbored feelings for the man. He was rude to her all the time, and in random moments he was creepily nice and sometimes intimate in a mocking type of way. He liked to mess with her and she knew that, and it drove her crazy.

With a long sigh she turned on her side, looking at the closed balcony door. She had one more day of peace before her training with him. “Get yourself together woman…" She grumbled to herself as her hands pulled a blanket over her once more. Her eyes slipped closed though a troublesome expression still marked her features.

  
  
  
Eva spent the entire day in her chambers. Thankfully there was no meeting with her advisors, just countless documents that needed her dire attention. It was her excuse to avoid everyone, especially a certain blonde. Though, she probably should have had these filed weeks ago, but with all the traveling she was forced to do it left little time to get anything done. With a long sigh she pushed her chair out and made her way to the balcony overlooking the mountains. It seemed almost impossible to be in such a beautiful place surrounded with so much bloodshed.

"Hey, don't you know how to answer a door?" A female voice erupted behind her. Eva jumped a bit and turned to see a blonde short haired elf.

"Apologies, Sera. I didn't hear you over the wind." Eva grinned and motioned her to join her.

"Don't you start gettin all proper n'shite on me!” Sera pouted and came beside her. "You been here all day, have you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side as she directed her gaze at her friend.

"Thankfully yes. It was a nice break from having to deal with everyone, and I got a lot of work done at the same time."

"Miss Josie fancy bit would love to hear that, ya?"

"Definitely."

"Guess you forgot our lunch date tho’.” Sera casually stated the obvious, but casted a grin towards Eva.

"Makers tits! I'm sorry Sera! I got caught up in a lot of stuff - How about a round of drinks? On me?" Turning towards Sera, Eva clasped her hands together and gave her the puppy eyed look.

"Oi' I won't turn down a free drink! C'mon then!" Sera slipped her arm through hers and they walked interlocked together. Occasionally Sera would bump her side on purpose with her hip, causing them to stagger a bit, which only made her laugh. They did this all the way to the tavern, earning a few looks along the way. The nobles always disapproved of Sera and they weren’t the biggest fan on elves in general. They would be gossiping over this for days.

The tavern was a popular place in the evening. It seemed everyone gathered there after a long day's work. The faces were usually the same too. Dorian and Bull would be in their corner, Dorian with his wine and whatever Bull was drinking for the evening… She had to admit, the Qunari could hold his liquor beautifully.

  
  
  
  
"I'll get the drinks and meet you at our spot," Eva said with a grin as she broke away from Sera's hold, making her way to the bar. She noticed some of Leliana's agents were here, though she never spoke with any of them, unless it involved something to do with the mission at the time. She took a spot at the end of the table and waited for her drinks, still observing the faces in the tavern. Some of Cullen's men were here as well. Honestly couldn't blame them too much, she could sometimes hear him screaming at the soldiers during drill hours, and she did not envy them.

_I guess I'll get a nice taste of it tomorrow, huh?_ As quick as her frown came it was replaced with a grin as she tipped Cabot and headed up to the second story with their drinks. Sera was already sitting in her usual spot, looking over the courtyard as she commented about the people looking like ants. Always made her laugh.

"Heads up." Eva called as she crawled out the window, handing Sera her mug. "Hard cider for the evening!" She grinned and settled next to the blonde. Sera was already taking a long sip of her drink, before pulling away and wiping her mouth with her hand.

"Good shite" Sera grinned,

"Do you always have to curse?" Eva asked as she sipped on her drink, hiding her smile.

"What's this about? You're the one with Maker tits saying! Mines harmless. Besides, do you always have to wear your bloody hair up?"

Eva snorted into her drink at the random question before setting it down.

"What exactly is wrong with my hair in a braid? It's long!" She protested with a pout before Sera smacked her arm.

"Ow!" Eva laughed. Sera moved to sit behind Eva and began to fumble with her braid,

"Well it's pretty, ya? Always wanting to touch it"

"Be my guest." Eva hummed as she felt her hair fall to the of her middle back, a few strains escaping over her shoulder. They sat like that for a while and before they knew it the sun had fallen over the horizon, leaving only the stars above for company.

"What's the real reason you hid in your room today?" Sera asked from behind, her fingers making individual braids with her hair, before she shook them away and just stroked the locks instead. Eva frowned a bit at her question. Sera had taken to Eva the second day she arrived here, and since then they had been close friends. Unfortunately, that also meant that she read her like an open book. Eva chugged the last bit of her cider, her body shivering as the bitter liquid raced down her throat.

"A bad dream."

"Seriously?" Sera snorted as she dropped her white locks and moved to sit next to Eva once more. She casted her an amused look.

"Seriously!" Eva protested in return, rolling her eyes at the look she was given.

"It was a terrible dream and I didn't want to face the person in it." She mumbled.

"So then. Who was it?"

"Your favorite person."

Sera paused for a second, rolling through many people in Skyhold, even a few people at her last location of residence. Then it hit her.

"Commander Prickson?" Eva laughed.

"New name for him, huh?"

"Still tryin to find something fittin' he's a hard one you know."

_Oh, I know._ Eva thought

"So, what happened in this dream?"

The next hour went by as Eva spilled the beans to Sera, who only got a kick out of her dream. Sera laughed till her cheeks were red and stained with tears. Eva on the other hand was not amused, and now slightly drunk. It was Sera's brilliant idea to liquor her up so she would get over her embarrassment and tell her the dream, and it worked.

"But he didn't pluck your peach, ya?"

"My what? Peach? There wasn't any fruit…" Eva commented as she fell backwards onto her back, her arms slipping behind her head as her eyes scanned over the stars.

"Andraste's tits, you really are a virgin aren't ya?" Sera exclaimed a little too loudly. Eva shot up and threw her empty mug at her laughing friend.

"SHUT UP WOMAN!" She yelled, but was also laughing along with her. The mug hit Sera but she only laughed more. It wasn't long after that before the two said their goodnight to one another. Luckily for Sera she didn't have to travel far, in fact she only had to crawl back in the window. Though there were times Eva caught her sleeping on the roof. She was a strange one, but her favorite kind of strange.

"HEY SNOWFLAKE!" Bull yelled from across the room as Eva made her way down the stairs. "Up for a drink?"

"Bed. Bed. Bed. Must go to bed." She mumbled and shot him a sheepish smile before stumbling her way out of the tavern. Next time she shouldn't let Sera convince her to drink more, even if she was wound up tight about a silly dream. And that's all it was, a silly stupid dream. She stumbled along, avoiding a few people along the way as the all nodded in her direction. What must the nobles think of her now? She rarely drank, and when she did she never let it get to the point of her being drunk, and these people here were not her friend. They thought of her as a powerful alley, using her title to flaunt around and bring uneasiness to their enemies. She knew that they would gossip that the great and mighty leader of the hold was drunk. She shook her head a bit, she was just about to reach her door, and she was so close, so close to reaching the safe isolation of her chambers.

"Have too much to drink, Inquisitor?" A voice echoed behind her and Eva all but shuddered. She recognized that cocky tone anywhere. She stopped her footing as she turned to see the Commander standing near the door that lead to Josephine's office. From what it looked like he had just come from the war room, on the count he was holding various documents in his arms.

Eva felt her blood begin to boil as she crossed her arms, she leaned against the stone wall. "Me? Having too much to drink? Perish the thought!" She flashed him a brilliant smile. That must've hit a sore spot with him, because she saw his unusually bright eyes narrow at her response. Good. If he was going to mess with her then he deserved the same treatment.

"Yes," he finally spoke, his honey colored eyes locked on her green ones. "Perish the thought. Good evening to you, my lady." Cullen quickly turned on his heels and left her without another word. A frown graced the elf's lips as she watched him go. Was she too sarcastic with him? Or perhaps he was just in no mood to be messed with. Either way, she shook it off and turned her footing as she reached her chambers. She nearly flung the door open and it closed with a loud thud. She didn't want tomorrow to come.


	3. Chapter 3

She swallowed hard as she kept his gaze. She knew the Commander was tough, but she never saw him go this far while training, even with his own men. They circled each other slowly, feeling out the situation and when to strike. Cullen's eyes narrowed just slightly, and she knew what that meant. She side stepped his lunge, their practice swords clashing together.

"Very good, it only took you five hours to dodge my attack." There was sarcasm in Cullen's voice as he smirked down at her. She was not amused by the comment. She forcefully shoved his weapon off and lunged for him. Cullen dodged her, his eyes widening just slightly at the sudden attack. "Oh my, have I struck a nerve, Inquisitor?" Taunting further. He truly enjoyed pushing her buttons, watching her get so worked up with the simplest of remarks.

Eva knew what he was doing by now. She was used to his antics, but it still got under her skin, at least today it had. She had been thrown around, tackled into the ground, sat on, and beaten to a pulp for hours while she trained with this ass. She would have bruises on her bruises by tomorrow. They could have ended the training hours ago, but one of them would have to yield and she was too stubborn to let him have his way. Not to mention it felt amazing when she did manage to knock him flat on his pompous rear. They danced together in the training ring, swinging shots and dodging near hits as they both tried to expose each other's weakness.

"KICK HIS STUBBORN ASS!" She heard Sera scream and cheer from the sideline. It was that moment she noticed an opening. Sera had managed to distract the Commander, so Eva lunged at him from behind. Her arms intertwined around his neck while her legs wrapped securely around his hips while she pressed her sword against his throat.

"Yield!" She panted out angrily. She felt Cullen tense under her grasp at the position. Had he had his amour on she probably wouldn't be able to get a secure hold on him. Cullen looked over his shoulder as ember met green eyes while a smirk twitched along his lips. _Why does he ALWAYS smirk?_ Her eyes narrowed but refused to release her hold. "I said yiel-!" She squeaked when she felt firm hands grasp at her rear, causing her to rise further against his back. With the new position Cullen hooked his arms under her legs and tossed her up and over his head. Her back hit the ground with a thud. "Ngh!" She groaned feeling a weight crush against her chest as her arms were pinned above her head. Cullen now loomed over her with an amused facial expression.

"Pardon, did you ask me to yield?" He smirked down at her and was met with a stunned look. There was cheering in the crowd they had gathered but his sole focus was her. Eva narrowed her gaze and released a frustrated sigh.

"You're going to keep me here all day unless I yield, aren't you?" She asked in a mocking tone, not putting it past the man. Cullen's smirk only grew as he bent his head downward so that his nose brushed along hers.

"Perhaps…" He breathed out. Eva stiffened underneath the sudden contact. Memories flooded her mind of her dream of him. Any attempt to keep her composure fled with the thoughts as a blush crept to her cheeks. With a grunt of frustration, she snapped her head to the side, getting a grand view of the soldiers that gathered to watch, and now a frowning Sera.   
  
"I yield." She said begrudgingly. A laugh rumbled through his chest as he shifted off her, offering his hand to help her up. She didn't take his hand. Eva had always been a sore loser, but Cullen took it to a whole new level of embarrassment. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe a long bath is in order." Eva clipped as she attempted to brush the dirt off her leather pants, but to no avail. She was a hot mess. Her hair had become a tangled mess, and dirt was smudged along her fair skin. Two things she hated the most was losing and dirt. She turned away from the Commander without another word, but she did manage to hear him ask for his coin from the men that had placed bets. _Typical greedy bastards._ Green hues narrowed as she made her way up the stairs.

"Hey!" Sera's voice called from behind her. "Where you runnin off to?" She asked as she looped an arm around Eva's shoulder.

"Needed to get away… I'm absolutely filthy," she frowned a bit as she glanced over to Sera. "Do you want to join me? The area is meant for advisors and _honorary_ guest, but honestly I could give two shits right now." Eva clicked her teeth as Sera grinned at the elf.

"Breaking the rules. I like it!" Sera paused and looked over Eva's shoulder. Eva blinked while raising a brow. She followed Sera's gaze to find Cullen standing rigidly, while his eyes burned at the two elves. "Whats got his smalls in a knot?" Sera asked as she stuck her tongue out at the Commander. Eva saw him clench his hands together at the gesture.

"I'm not sure and I'm certain I don't want to find out…," Eva mumbled with caution as she began walking once more, dragging Sera along with her. She didn't need Sera intentionally pissing off the Commander, she seemed to do a good job at doing that all by herself. She could still feel his gaze as they entered the main all. Perhaps he was angry because he hadn't dismissed her from training? Or maybe someone stiffed him some coin? Shaking her head with a sigh, she continued onward, dodging the nobles at seemed to gather more and more each day in the hall.

\----  
"Maker's flaming ass!" Sera exclaimed as she fell backwards into the water. She was floating on her back with such contentment. "I never saw a bath house like this before! So, you all bathe together or wot?" Eva laughed a bit as she sunk into the water herself. The heat was nice on her aching muscles, and as she predicted, she had various blotches of purple bruises to show for her training that day.

"Not necessarily. I try to come here when I know there won't be anyone else to bother me. Don't enjoy sharing the room, save for you." She grinned over at her friend. She could hardly see Sera through the steam that gathered in the room.

"Well its nice and all, ya? Too bad they won't let everyone use it."

Eva snorted. She knew where this was going. "I could maybe sway Josephine into letting my traveling party take use of it. Considering you guys do so much for me as it is. Seems only fair." Eva was met with a face full of water, Sera's laughing echoing off the walls of the chamber.  
"Now that was hardly called for!" Eva snapped with a grin. She was just about to unleash a wave upon Sera when the slamming of a door opening interrupted them. Eva froze for a brief moment before ducking into the water.

"Oh, apologies." A thick accent met her ears followed by a sigh of relief. It was Josephine. "I heard the commotion and came to investigate." Eva offered her a grin as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, we'll be quieter."

"Says you," Sera snorted and was met with a face full of water. Both Eva and Sera laughed, Josephine offered an amused smile at the two before trotting off to her office.

"We should probably step out. I don't enjoy having wrinkles," Eva clicked her teeth as she looked down at her pruned hands with disapproval. Sera only snorted at her but also agreed. Whereas Sera had nothing on her agenda the next day, Eva had another full training day with Commander Hardass. A befitting nickname she discovered for him after she spent the day with him. "Here," Eva handed Sera one of her robes. Thankfully she planned and brought two along with her, otherwise Sera would be doing the walk of shame back to her quarters. Though honestly, she had to wonder if she would be ashamed at all. Probably not.

"It was nice, ya?" Sera commented as they made their way up the stairs to the main part of the building. She would never fully adjust to having to push through countless people just to get back to her room after a bath… Maybe she should get a tub in her room? Personal use and all. Something to run by Josephine. There was an empty space in her quarters after all. And being held up in her room more often did sound nicer.

"Wouldn't mind doing that again."

"Invite Bull next time!" Sera chimed with excitement. "Always wanted to see what was under those pants of his!"

Eva snorted and laughed. "No thanks, that's all you!" With a final wave the elf vanished from her sight into the crowds of noble pricks… Or at least that’s what she called them. She too retired to her quarters before any onlookers noticed her.   
  
\----

"Why is this necessary?" There was concern in her tone as Cullen approached her from behind. Her body tensed immediately when she felt the warmth radiating off his skin and through her own body.

"To test your other senses." He replied curtly. Eva frowned when her vision went black as he folded the blindfold tightly so it wouldn't budge from her face.

"Wouldn't Solas be more equipped with this area of training?" She pushed him again. She was already afraid of him with her vision, without her vision she was a sitting duck.

"If I was training you to focus your energy on a target, then yes." With a final tug the Commander dropped his hands from her head though he remained behind her. "However, I am testing your other senses. Hearing, touch, scent, and energy if you must dabble in that." Eva almost sighed with relief when he backed away from her, but soon panic took over. She felt exposed and vulnerable. She felt a wooden sword being eased into her hands as she gripped it tightly. She was practically shaking like a leaf. "Focus," his voice washed over her. "Listen…"

Suddenly he was in front of her and Eva didn't catch it in time. She gasped and tipped over onto her rear. There were a few muffles of laughter outside of the ring, knowing full well it was soldiers that had a break from Cullen's fury while he tormented her.

"I said to focus," he said with a sigh. She knew he was shaking his damned head with disapproval, _again_. She released a low growl before pushing herself back up off the ground.

"I WAS FOCUSING!" She snapped back, irritation lacing her tone as she practically shouted at the man.

"Clearly, otherwise you would have blocked me. Again!" He snapped as he took his stance. Eva did the same. She released a long sigh as she tried to focus her attention to the sounds around her. Laughing, trees bristling in the wind, disruption of air and heavy boots. Eva snapped her head up and slipped to the right, her sword rising to meet Cullen's as he struck at her. "Good…" He purred and Eva shuddered. For that split second, she was caught off guard and he nailed her in her midsection, earning a gasp of air to erupt from her as she held herself up. "Keep that focus! One small mistake and its over for you!" She heard him growl from her left. He approached her to see if there was any serious damage to her, knowing he had swung harder than necessary. Eva stiffened a bit as her nose was invaded with the smell of spices and musk… Cullen's scent was oddly calming and yet overwhelming. His hands were on her, pushing and prodding along her ribs and she winced.

"Bruised but not broken. I think that earned you a day's rest." He commented lowly while his hands dropped from her body. Eva sighed with relief as she tossed the sword to the side and attempted to untie the blindfold. She was unsuccessful much to her frustration. Cullen chuckled behind her and caught her hands in his. "You wouldn't be able to undo this even if you wanted to. Here, allow me." He released her hands and began to work at the knot, and Eva could swear her stomach was rolling into knots from his touch. He was _almost_ pleasant company today, but she knew it wouldn't last long with him. It never did. She stiffened when she felt his breath along her neck, moving to the top of her head as he inhaled her scent.

"Commander…?" Eva questioned with caution, though clearly uncomfortable at the action. Almost immediately he pulled away as if nothing had occurred.

"Dismissed!" He snapped at her as the blindfold dropped from her eyes. She stood there as light flooded her eyes. When she could see again she found that Cullen was already long gone. _Maker's tits. What was that fucking about? Weirdo…_ Skyhold had ears everywhere, so she made sure to keep the cruller remarks to herself.  
  
\----

Cullen spent the rest of his day "occupied" in his office. His excuse to dodging various meetings and social encounters was the amount of paper work piling up on his desk. Honestly though, how did he require so much work in two days' time? He never left Skyhold unless it was necessary, and very few occasions called for his absence. He could feel the beginnings of a headache as he signed off various documents. The dim light probably didn't aid in that department, either. However, he blamed the entire factor on the one thought that kept creeping back into his mind. All day he tried to fight it and lost. His desires conquered his commonsense and tossed out any thought of right and wrong. It was purely desire at this point. He deserved it, with everything he had been put through all his fucking years of service. Where was his saving grace? Where was his fucking relief? He snapped the document closed and tossed it carelessly along his desk. His usual ember hues were nearly black with lust. He found his release in this hell hole and there was no way he was going to let it go. Even if it was just a few hours of her company, or the slightest of touch from her, it was _his release._

It was the eruption of cheering and laughter that broke him of his wandering mind. He stood quickly and nearly ripped the door off its hinges as he went to investigate the sudden ruckus. Honestly, he welcomed the distraction, though he would never openly admit it.

"NONONO!" Cullen's breath caught in his throat when he took in the sight before him. There were various men and women from both his command and Leliana's just outside the tavern, and of course the troublemakers Sera and Iron Bull. He knew when those two were present something was amiss. But what struck him the most was the other person he saw. There before him, his saving grace and darkest desire was hanging upside down against Bull's back. Her legs were intertwined perfectly around his horns, which allowed her to sprawl out against his back side. He could feel his cock stirring at the glimpse he got of her stomach while her tunic rose upwards, unfortunately it didn't show anything other than that. Putting on his best 'Commander' face he strode forward, coming directly up to Sera and Bull.

"Oh shite," Sera groaned as she reached for her mug. "No more fun."

Cullen spoke with authority and a hint of irritation in his voice, "I’m going to skip the what and go right to why.” His ember his narrowed dangerously as he saw a few scouts fidget under his gaze, and rightfully so.

"Oi' what does it bloody look like?" Eva shout out. Bull chuckled and turned around so Eva was now looking at Cullen. "Oh wow, crotch shot. Not used to talking to your dick, Commander." She slurred out and hiccupped a bit. Bull at that point was choking on his tears and Sera lost all her drink out of her nose. "We're relaxing as you ordered!"

"I ordered?" He questioned, there was a small tint of red along his cheeks at her vulgar comment. "I ordered YOU to rest for the day because of YOUR injury. This," his hand waved in front of him, "is hardly considered resting, Inquisitor."

"I beg to differ," Eva sniffled. "Bull is helping my back out. I got too many kinks and knots and you all don't have a reverse table to flip me upside down in… So, he offered his horns! It's totally relaxing. The hard cider is helping too, I must admit." She flashed him a brilliant and yet sarcastic grin that only caused him to tense up more.

"Relax Cullen, I got her. Won't let a thing happen to our precious Inquisitor." Bull reassured him with a small smile. He was sober much to Cullen's surprise. That must mean he was babysitting Sera and Eva. He could feel his temper beginning to bubble to the surface at the situation, but Eva was technically right. **_He hated when she was right._**

He cleared his throat and gathered Eva's attention once more. "I expect to see you early tomorrow morning, before the sun is up, do you understand?" He said firmly, his tone was tight and authority like when he spoke to her, as if he was talking to a child. Green hues stared up at him, they grew wide for a moment at the mention of the new time of meeting, but went back to their drunken cheery look. Eva nodded with a smile as she saluted him. All while she hung upside down. The act itself had some of the men snickering, and she knew it must of pissed him off even more.

"YES, COMMANDER TIGHT ASS!" Eva practically screamed and while watching Cullen twitch, forcing to hide his irritation. He turned on his heel to walk away though he could faintly hear Eva explaining how he had a nice ass. Sera expressed her disapproval from the comment with a disgusted grunt.

 


End file.
